


Detention

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [25]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-29
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Covenant, Reid/Tyler, detention





	

They're in detention again because of Reid's smart mouth getting them in trouble and Tyler's there because he tried to smooth things over, but their Math teacher really hates the Sons, so here they are in detention.

Instead of sitting quietly at their desks, staring straight ahead, Reid has Tyler sitting on top of his desk, Reid in between his legs, kissing him breathless.

Maybe detention isn't such a bad thing, not with Reid anyway.


End file.
